Press Play
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #60-Rejection, no angst! Flashing cameras aren't that bad... are they? ONESHOT


**#60- Rejection**

**TT.TT sorry for not updating for a very, very long time...**

* * *

Tsuna watched as an underclassman was scrambling around the schoolyard with her camera in hand. He knew that she was on the newspaper staff, so he made sure not to allow the flash capture another embarrassing incident like the past three headlines of his high school years.

Figuring that he could hide throughout the whole "end of the year festival," he chose a classroom in the wing that was not to be used during the event.

He left the window open staring blankly out into the sky above, he heard footsteps pass the room, and opening of the classroom door. Tsuna ran behind the teacher's desk, crawling for cover. He thought that no one would even be in this hallway, let alone this classroom.

"Damn females, they don't know when to leave me alone, Che." Tsuna hastily stood up, banging his head in the process revealing himself from under the table.

"Gokudera?!" He said looking at the silver haired classmate.

"Tsuna, shouldn't you be down stairs, enjoying the festival?" The teen responded to his name, approaching the brunette who was rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"Well, the thing is, every year the newspaper is somehow able to get an embarrassing picture of me doing something stupid." He finished with a sigh, walking back to the window, leaning to the side.

Gokudera trailed behind him, attempting to follow the gaze of the shorter male. He wrapped his arms slowly around the smaller frame, and felt the soft brunette hair tickle under his chin, 'A perfect fit as always.'

Tsuna turned to face the taller male, looking at him with a questioning look, "What're you thinking?" Gokudera shook his head brushing his lips onto the brunette's temples, he brought his boss impossibly closer, digging his face into the orange scented hair.

"I'm just thinking about how perfect we are for each oth--"

He stopped his sentence when he heard a large thud and the door sliding open slightly, enough to reveal the same underclassman that was scuttling around from earlier.

"Oh no…." Tsuna whimpered, he buried him face into Gokudera's chest.

They heard an overjoyed squeal that emitted from behind the door, few minutes after the young girl showed herself with a small blush tinted onto her cheeks.

"Se-Senpai… I-I was wondering if I could keep this photo…." She unclipped the camera from around her neck, and turned the device around to show the couple the picture.

Tsuna stared in awe, he couldn't help but be impressed. The picture was captured at the right time, the light showed the two when Gokudera was brushing him lips lovingly onto his forehead. He felt his face warm slightly, realizing how perfect the two seemed when they were captured on a frozen frame.

"Please delete that." Gokudera stated, he sounded somewhat pissed off.

"Gokudera, please hold on for a moment." Tsuna took the camera, taking it from the Italian teen's hands and placed it in the underclassmen's. He placed a sweet smile on his face, "You can keep the picture, but don't post it in the newspaper, okay?"

The girl nodded, Tsuna waved to dismiss her. When he turned to face Gokudera, he faced him with an apologetic smile. When he received a worry look, he snaked his arms around the silver haired teen's neck.

"I… think we can trust her." He stated hesitantly, feeling the arms wrapped around his waist once again.

"Well, I trust you… so if you trust her, I know I can trust her as well." He muttered in response, placing his face softly into the crease of Tsuna's faultless peach skinned neck.

--

Gokudera convinced the brunette to join him to browse around the festival, but once the left the school building, they were surrounded by squealing females. Pushing their way through, they found the source of the madness.

They found accessories, T-shirts, posters, and more, each one with the picture of the sincere moment between the two males.

Tsuna sighed, "Well… what can you do?" Shrugging it off he turned to the other teen, expecting some type of chaos to appear out of this 'can do nothing' situation, but the male he was looking for disappeared.

When he circled around in one placed he wasn't really surprised finding him on line on the same booth that sold the items of the pair.

Tsuna pressed his index finger to his lips, realizing that the girl wasn't from the newspaper staff, "Oh yeah, I forgot she's the photographer for the Yaoi club…."

* * *

**a/n: I hoped you enjoyed! there'll be more fics on the way! -runs back to the booth- C'mon five dollars?! do you know how hard it was to get this picture?!  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
